


Strawberries and Cream

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [4]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken prepares a delightful breakfast for Valentines Day. Rated MA for sexual situations, language, and steamy bishounen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream

It wasn’t easy but I managed to sneak out of bed and not wake my two lovers.

 

Several tense moments passed and I was sure they were going to open their eyes and demand to know why I was getting up at this ungodly hour. I’d planned so carefully for today and wanted nothing to ruin this special day. Call me sappy but I wanted to surprise Aya and Chloe for Valentine’s Day. The flower shop had been hectic all week and the last mission had been especially brutal. I wanted to treat them to some pampering for once.

 

It was very early in the morning and I had planned for everything to be ready when Aya woke. He was an early riser and the shop was going to be busy today as well. The others would not be happy if we all showed up late.

 

The kitchen was dark since the sun was not up yet and I turned on the lights as I entered. Sitting hidden in the back of the refrigerator was an absolutely beautiful carton of strawberries. I love to cook and wanted to take breakfast in bed to my lovers. Crepes with crème filled with fresh sliced berries were on the menu.

 

I tied on my apron and got the crepe pan out of the cupboard I then set it on the burner and added a dollop of butter. It was a simple matter to mix up the thin batter and soon I was turning the thin sweet crepes out onto a plate. I placed them in the oven to stay warm and sliced the berries leaving three perfect ones whole for garnish. I whipped the cream and set the bowl in the refrigerator then went into the shop to the flower coolers.

 

It did not take me long to pick out the perfect roses to go on the tray. I’d special ordered them a week ago and had hidden them deep in the cooler. I’m surprised Aya did not discover the extra flowers and use them in an arrangement. The ones I picked were white on the outer petals with a deep red heart. I almost choked on the price but I wanted today to be perfect and no other rose would do. I know I’m being a sentimental fool but this is the first chance I’ve had to really show Aya and Chloe what they meant to me. I might not be good with fancy words or flowery speeches but I hoped to get my point across with the morning I’d planned.

 

I arranged the flowers in the vase I’d gotten Aya at the auction a month earlier and then went to take a shower. I used the sandalwood scented soap that Aya favored. It was a scent that I associated with him and had for years. After I finished and dried off I dressed in sapphire blue silk boxers and a matching robe. I liked the way the cool slick fabric felt on my skin. Then I went back downstairs to assemble the breakfast tray. I got to the kitchen and a very sleepy looking Michel was reaching for one of the strawberries.

 

“Hey! That’s for Aya and Chloe!” I’m afraid I startled the young man since he yelped and dropped the evidence.

 

Michel turned around and looked me over. I was not going to blush damn it! “So Ken, you are up awfully early. Have anything planned?” As if I would trust those wide guileless eyes.

 

“Um…yeah actually I do. I wanted today to be special so you see I ah… got up early and made breakfast.” I’m stammering… pathetic isn’t it?

 

“Ken, It’s alright. I think what you’re doing is very sweet. In fact I know Aya and Chloe will be pleasantly surprised. After all it’s not often they see you dressed like that.” Michel looked me up and down and winked. I wanted to sink into the floor.

 

“Yeah well if I give you some breakfast will you forget you ever saw me?” I hoped he took the bait so I could get the hell out of here.

 

“Me turn down strawberries? You must be joking. Gimme!” I laughed a bit at his enthusiasm and made him a plate.

 

The blond immediately sat at the table and added about a pound of powdered sugar before digging in. As he ate I assembled the rest of the crepes. I spooned the sliced strawberries in sugar syrup onto the crepes and rolled them up. I added a dollop of crème and the garnish then sprinkled the plates with the confectioner’s sugar that Michel had so graciously left me. I placed the plates on the tray, added some linen napkins and the vase of roses.

 

Michel waved at me with his fork as I left and carefully navigated the stairs, stopping briefly in my room to retrieve a small gift bag. I’d wanted to try something new this morning and the contents of the bag would help smooth the way…so to speak. That alone was enough to make me extremely nervous. I’d always gone along with whatever Aya and Chloe wanted to do in bed but had never really taken the initiative yet. I thought that now would be the perfect time to ah… express my intentions.

 

I was woefully inexperienced while Aya and Chloe were endlessly creative in bed. So, it was not often I even felt the need to take the lead. But today, I wanted to show them how good they made me feel each time we made love.

 

I managed to get to the door without tipping the tray and carefully balanced it with one hand as I grasped the doorknob. The door opened without a sound and I crept into the dim room. The sun was just up and light filtered in through the gauzy curtains. I hated the dark and liked to wake up to a sun bright room, a habit that had Chloe groaning and burrowing under the covers on more than one occasion.

 

I almost got to the bed when Aya turned his head and opened his brilliant violet eyes. I swear my heart stopped when he looked at the tray in my hands and then slowly perused my body. My face flushed with heat as his gaze traveled slowly down and back up again. Then he graced me with a lazy smile. I could die a happy man now. Aya did not smile very often and to be rewarded with such a truly amazing expression was worth all the trouble I’d went through.

 

“Mmmmm breakfast in bed? You shouldn’t have. But I have to say the outfit was worth it.” Aya reached out and touched my bare leg below the hem of the boxers and I almost dropped the tray.

 

“I… well I thought it might be nice to fix you both something special today.” What was it about Aya that could turn me into a stuttering hormonal teenager?

 

“And the outfit?” he asked. I sucked in a breath as his hand crept under the hem.

 

“Uh…” I tried to uncross my eyes and think coherently. Aya playful… this was interesting. “I thought it looked nice.” I gasped. If his hand crept any higher I would definitely drop the tray.

 

“Mmmm… feels nice too. But I would not want Breakfast to go to waste. Set the tray on the bedside table and I’ll wake sleeping beauty.” There was that sexy grin again…I thought I might melt on the spot as he gave my upper thigh one more squeeze as he slowly slid his hand out.

 

I watched as Aya rolled over in bed to face a peacefully sleeping Chloe. His blond hair was tousled and his lips were slightly parted. He even slept prettily… I was not a calm sleeper and when I woke up my hair looked like a wind torn haystack.

 

Aya brushed the hair back From Chloe’s face and lightly kissed him on the lips. The blond made an appreciative noise and his arms came up to pull Aya closer. I could not stop a little stab of jealousy as Aya responded and deepened the kiss. They had been together before I came along and there was still a part of me that wondered just how long this was going to last. The lip lock went on to the point where I began to feel a bit uncomfortable before Aya raised his head.

 

“Chloe, Ken has a surprise for us.” Chloe still had his eyes closed as Aya stroked his face.

 

“Hmmm...is he naked?”

 

Aya laughed and I shook my head at Chloe’s question.

 

“No, but Ken brought us breakfast in bed, and he looks good enough to eat as well.” Chloe opened his aquamarine eyes and looked at me. Predictably I had the same reaction to his frank appraisal as I had to Aya’s.

 

“Please tell me Ken is the breakfast because I am feeing quite famished. He does look delectable.” Chloe grinned and embarrassingly, I blushed. Now that they were both awake, I had no idea how I was going to carry out the rest of my plan.

 

If they began to touch me my control, along with my courage, would fly merrily out the window.

 

“I made crepes because I heard you telling Ran you were fond of them. There’s strawberries and cream too.” I felt kind of silly standing there but I wanted... no I needed their praise and affection. Yes I’m insecure... but can you blame me?

 

“Well then grab the tray and climb into bed. I can have breakfast and you.” Chloe sat up and arranged the pillows behind his head and patted the bed between him and Aya.

 

At the predatory look on Chloe’s face I wondered just how much breakfast we’d actually get to eat. Still how could I resist?

 

I had their complete attention as I let the robe slide down my shoulders. I also got a thrill at the way their eyes watched as the silky fabric revealed my torso. I didn’t feel so foolish for wearing this get up anymore if this was the reaction. Then I got into bed with Aya on my left and Chloe on my right.

 

The tray was placed on my lap and my lovers looked at the contents. Chloe fingered the petals on one of the perfect roses. I had put three in the vase, I guess as sort of a symbol. He raised one to his nose and inhaled deeply. A pleased smile lit his face.

 

“Ken these flowers are beautiful. Where did you find them?” I shivered as Chloe slowly ran the cool, damp bloom over my cheek and down the side of my neck.

 

“Ah... I ordered them direct from the Aalsmeer Auction House in Holland.” I gasped out as the petals grazed one of my nipples.

 

So caught up in Chloe’s erotic flower play I almost didn’t hear Aya’s question.

 

“The food looks delicious. Are you hungry Ken?” Aya’s soft voice tugged at me to look his direction.

 

He held a sliced berry between his fingers and extended his hand towards my mouth. I opened to accept the sweet offering. He pushed the strawberry past my lips and slowly pulled his fingers free brushing his thumb lightly over my bottom lip.

 

“Mmmm, let me have a taste.” Chloe leaned over and turned my head towards him. He lowered his mouth to mine and swept his tongue across my lips. When I groaned he slipped inside. His mouth slanted across mine as he thoroughly tasted me.

 

I was reeling when Chloe lifted his head. Aya was ready with another bite and this time he carefully licked the sweetened cream off my lips. I wanted to play as well and took a bite sized piece of the crepe in my fingers and held it out to Chloe. Utensils were ignored as we choose to feed each other. My blond lover daintily took the morsel from my hand nipping playfully at my fingertips. Some strawberry syrup dripped off of my fingers and onto Chloe’s chest. I watched as it ran toward a pale peach nipple. I dipped my head and caught the sweet spill before it could stain the duvet. I lingered on the red coated little nub.

 

I was rewarded by a gasp as I sucked. The flesh hardened to a little point and I moved on, licking upward to get every drop. It amazed me that I could wring these type of responses from a man who I thought was so far out of my league as to be untouchable.

 

Aya... hating to be ignored took a dollop of cream and dropped it onto the center of my chest. I hissed at the cold tickling sensation of it sliding downward toward the waistband of my boxers.

 

“Oops. I seem to have spilled some on you Ken. I’ll just have to clean it off.” He made good on his word and I tried not to squirm as his warm tongue followed the trail of cream.

 

His mouth was so hot I could not hold back the moan as he dipped his tongue into my navel to lap up the sticky topping. I hissed as he rolled down the edge of my boxers to track down every last drop. The clank of dishes momentarily brought us back to our senses as the tray was in danger of spilling. Chloe carefully set the tray on the bedside table but kept one of the plates on his lap. Then he planted his hand in the middle of my chest and pushed me back onto the bed. Aya and I watched as he swirled his fingers through the red syrup. My stomach contracted as the cool liquid touched my skin.

 

Intent on painting fanciful designs on my skin Chloe was totally absorbed in the task. The sensation of him lightly stroking my skin caused me to ache to feel his mouth on me. Aya took bits of strawberry and laid them in the swirled pattern Chloe created. He ended by dabbing the last of the whipped cream on my already hard nipples.

 

“Now you look good enough to eat Ken Ken.” Chloe bent close and lapped at the juice that adorned the hollow of my throat.

 

“Don’t be greedy Chloe. Save some for me.” Aya’s deep voice made me shiver. Its low sensual tone shot straight to my groin.

 

Now the both of them licked and sucked the decorations off my body. I gasped as Chloe’s teeth closed over one distended nub. Aya mimicked his movements and I nearly came right then. Especially when a pale hand slid over the silky fabric stretched tightly at my crotch. Aya might not look the type but he loved to tease me till I was near incoherent and begging.

 

Chloe traced each corded muscle and cleaned away all traces of the art he painted upon my body. His mouth skimmed down my torso, moving closer to Aya’s stroking hand. I scarcely had time to draw in a harsh breath before my boxers were peeled down and there were two mouths on my throbbing flesh.

 

“Ah… God!” I gasped out and threw my head back against the pillows.

 

Their hands ran up and down my abdomen and their tongues entwined as I was licked from base to tip. I knew I couldn’t hold out long against this dual assault and before my mind totally blanked and gave in to utter bliss I placed my hand over my groin.

 

“Wait…,” I hissed from between clenched teeth. “Stop a minute.” 

 

They both looked up at me in surprise. I’d never really protested anything that we did in bed and I wasn’t now. Things just were not going the way I’d planned and double teaming me was not fair. So before my libido drowned out my capacity for rational thought I stopped the inevitable result of their attention.

 

“Ken what’s wrong?” Aya scooted up in bed till he could lay his hand on the side of my face. “Weren’t you enjoying yourself?” 

 

Chloe placed a kiss on my thigh and tried to push my hand away so he could continue to tease me.

 

“Chloe... stop.” I hissed when he nibbled on the skin at the top of my thigh. Then he glanced up at me and smiled. God, that smile was full of promise for more sinful delights.

 

“Yes, Ken Ken? What’s the matter? Can’t take it?” Damn, that sultry voice made me want to lie back and let Chloe do what ever he wanted to me. Especially when he kissed his way up my body.

 

Once again flanked on both sides by a blond and a redhead, I took a minute just to admire my lovers.

 

It was about time I took the initiative and the lead. Not that I minded being a passive participant, but I wanted to take control once in a while. I missed being the one calling the shots. Now, to see if they’d let me.

 

“I... I guess I want the chance to make you feel like I do.” Damn it if I didn’t feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

 

I noticed the quirky half smile that graced Aya’s face when he was truly amused. Truthfully it made me a bit nervous.

 

“Just being here with you like this is more than enough Ken.” Aya’s declaration warmed me down to my toes and I had the overwhelming urge to show him how I felt.

 

Aya may be quick but I got the drop on him. I turned, straddled his hips and pushed him flat to the bed. There was definitely a hint of challenge in his eyes as he stared up at me. Muscles tensed as my red haired lover tested my grip on him. I had him beat in the sheer strength department and I was not budging. He opened his mouth and I did not give Aya the chance to protest before I fastened my lips to his. I took control of the kiss and, wonder of wonders, he let me. I explored his mouth as my hands tangled in his silky crimson mane.

 

I felt Chloe move closer and his hands ran down my back then into the waistband of my boxers. I moaned appreciatively into Aya’s mouth as those wicked hands squeezed and kneaded my backside.

 

“So, Ken Ken wants to top. Tell me do you think you’re man enough?” Chloe pinched my ass and startled, I sat up.

 

I looked over my shoulder and there was the blond with a naughty smirk on his face. Aya certainly had not been protesting and judging by the bulge that grazed my inner thigh he was quite excited to be there. Still I looked down at him and he raised one questioning brow.

 

“So are you, Ken?” Aya echoed Chloe’s statement.

 

Suddenly I was not so sure what I was going to do next. My confidence fled at the patiently amused looks on their faces.

 

“Hmmm, all talk and no action. Seems Ken Ken is having second thoughts. What a pity too,” Chloe said, with an exaggerated sigh. “You think he forgot how? Perhaps we should show him.”

 

 

Chloe ran his fingers up my spine and his slightly mocking tone was starting to piss me off. It made me remember suddenly all the times he had teased me in the past.

 

“Fine! You two can fuck each other for all I care!” I got off of Aya and started to climb out of bed. Great I royally screwed the whole morning up. Now all I wanted to do was leave the room.

 

My wrist was grabbed and I tried to pull away.

 

“Ken stop. Chloe was only teasing. What is the matter with you?” Aya sounded so concerned that I turned to look at them both. To my surprise they actually looked hurt and a little confused.

 

“Aya is right, Ken.” Chloe reached out for my other hand and I let them pull me back into bed. “I was not trying to hurt you.”

 

I was still upset and not sure what to do about it. They were doing their best to soothe me but it was hard to suppress the memories that Chloe’s mocking tone had dredged up.

 

I sat stiffly on the bed and closed my eyes. I was being a fool. The Chloe that used to taunt and tease me was gone and what remained was a man who claimed to love me. But God, I wanted to get the upper hand for once, to make him shameless and needy instead of me for a change.

 

I could feel Aya’s warm breath against my neck as he laid his head on my shoulder. It helped to mollify me a bit especially when he placed his arms around my waist. Chloe laid his head in my lap and lightly stroked my stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, Ken. Really, I did not mean to upset you.” Chloe reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand. His tone this time was soft and cajoling. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

 

I sighed and looked down at him. “I’m sorry too. It’s just that sometimes the two of you are… I don’t know… overwhelming, I guess. I usually feel so out of control that just once…”

 

Chloe lay on the bed with his head resting on my thighs, his brow furrowed a bit as really listened to my every word. I shouldn’t have lost my temper but at least I’d told the truth. Sometimes I felt so inadequate around them that all I needed was a collar engraved with Aya and Chloe’s bitch inscribed on the tags.

 

“You want to be in control Ken? All you had to do was ask.” Aya placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and ran his fingers through my hair. His soft voice and comforting hands did a lot to calm me. “I promise. No more teasing.”

 

“Yes, tell us what you want,” Chloe said.

 

I turned my head and kissed the palm of his hand before taking it in my own.

 

What did I want? I had fantasized about taking Aya for years but the sight of Chloe lying in my lap with the covers pooled at his waist made me want something I had not really even considered till today.

 

I wanted the blond writhing under me calling out my name. I wanted Aya to watch as I fucked Chloe. I wanted Aya to see that I could make Chloe feel just as much for me as he did for him. I couldn’t help it, but Chloe was the first person Aya had shown any interest for since losing Yohji. There was a bit of lingering resentment that he had not turned to me and I vowed to bury it deep. But it did not stop me from wanting to take the blond and make him mine.

 

I took a deep breath, looked right at my blond lover, and spoke with artificial confidence. “I want to be inside you.” Then I turned to Aya. “And I want you to watch as I take him.”

 

There I said it… now all I had to do was wait for them to laugh.

 

Chloe’s lips curved up in a truly wicked smile. Instantly, he moved so he was laying flat on the big bed. He flung back the covers leaving him gloriously nude.

 

I took a deep breath and just stared. I had Chloe in front of me and all I did was gawk at his beautiful body and all the possibilities laid out before me.

 

Frankly, I was scared to death. Chloe had fucked me several times but this was my first time returning the favor. It had been a long time since I topped anyone. Performance anxiety? You better believe it.

 

“Well Ken,” he said, “what are you waiting for? If you don’t do something I just might start without you.”

 

I watched as Chloe slid his hand down his perfectly sculpted body. I could not help licking my lips as he slowly trailed his fingers through the pale nest of curls at the base of his dick.

 

“I’d like to see you take him.” Aya ran his hands over my back and breathed into my ear, “Fuck him hard, make him moan.” 

 

Aya's voice couldn't possibly sound any sexier. Anytime he talked dirty, I got hot instantly, but I was not sure at all what I was getting myself in to. Between Aya’s lips on my neck and Chloe stroking himself to hardness, I was not sure if I was going to last long enough to even get inside my blond lover.

 

Chloe’s hand slowly slid up and down his erection and my eyes followed. The blond was a born exhibitionist and loved an audience. He looked at me and slowly licked his lips and I thought I’d die. That sinfully wicked mouth had aroused me to incoherency on more than one occasion and I wanted to return the favor.

 

So faking a confidence I did not quite feel yet I leaned down and licked one sharply defined hip. I felt Chloe suck in a breath as I languidly trailed my tongue up his rose perfumed skin. He groaned when my hair brushed his erection. I ignored the little thrust of his hips just as I paid no attention the gracefully arched column of flesh nearly brushing my cheek. In fact I wanted to hear him groan again so I rubbed my chin against its velvety hardness.

 

Chloe did reward me with another sound but this was more of a frustrated snarl then a groan. His hands threaded through my hair and Chloe attempted to put my mouth where he wanted it. I looked up at him and grinned. Then rubbed against him again as his hands became rather insistent. I slapped at them as they tugged my hair. Chloe quit pulling and I rewarded him with a little lick right on the tip. His salty musk lingered on my tongue as I moved away from his dick.

 

“Ken, stop teasing. Get on with it.” I thought he sounded a bit grumpy and I’d considered it cheating when he’d tried to push my head where he wanted it.

 

“Now Chloe, you said I could do what I wanted. Besides if I’m teasing, I only learned from the best. Now let go of my hair.” Chloe was not going to play fair so I decided to call for back up. It was one of the perks of having two lovers.

 

“Ran?” He lifted his head from the meandering path his lips were taking down my spine and rested his chin on my shoulder. I tried to concentrate as he bit on the tendons in my neck.

 

“Hmmm? You wanted something Ken?” I shivered a little as he blew into my ear.

 

“Hold Chloe’s arms out of the way for me. He’s not playing fair. Above his head please.” It was a position I had been put into many times and desired to see the ice blond spread out so submissively.

 

Aya did as I asked as he lay beside Chloe and held his wrists. God, he looked so delicious that I hardly knew where to begin. But this was all about playful retribution for all the times I’d been at the blond’s mercy, begging before he’d give me release.

 

Chloe spread his legs invitingly and I had to laugh.

 

“You are such a slut.” I leaned down and nipped the soft skin of his inner thigh.

 

“Takes one to know one Ken Ken.”

 

I did not grace his reply with one of my own this time. I just gave him another sharp nip. Chloe gasped and raised his hips a bit as I trailed my tongue all the way up to the crease where his leg met groin.

 

Again I avoided what he most wanted my mouth on and instead licked my way up his creamy smooth torso. His body hair was so baby fine and light blond that it was almost nonexistent. Rarely did I ever have the chance to worship Chloe like this. I was usually on the receiving end and from watching Aya I knew the blond preferred more action and less foreplay. Well he was not going to get his way this time. Wasn’t that just an awful shame?

 

His lithely defined muscles slid under my tongue and he groaned when I took one pale pink nipple in my mouth and flicked it back and forth. Aya was not able to keep his hands off either and treated his other nipple to the same. With a smirk I bit down and Chloe cursed. It was not enough to hurt… not really. It probably stung though and I rather liked the blond’s reaction so I did it again. I blame Chloe for bringing out the imp in me. I frequently ended up with all manors of marks on my body when he was feeling frisky.

 

Chloe knew the game and did not try and pull his wrists free of Aya’s loose grasp. Not even when I licked up the side of his neck to bite him on the earlobe.

 

“Having fun yet?” I whispered.

 

Chloe gasped as Aya fastened his lips on the blond’s neck. “Ah… just… touch me. You’re driving me mad.” Chloe arched his back to try and initiate more contact. I was not ready yet to give him that much relief yet.

 

Ignoring his curses and pleas, I leisurely explored my way back downward. Chloe’s stomach muscles jumped when I slid my tongue inside his navel. Wordlessly, Aya mimicked my every move. It was clear he was eager to follow my lead and all uncertainty disappeared under his approval. I was even thoroughly enjoying myself. Chloe’s body was made for pleasure and I was going to do my best to accommodate. I could also feel my need build and it would not be much longer before I claimed the blond or risked shooting my load onto the sheets.

 

I decided to help the blond along a bit and lightly brushed my fingers through the platinum curls at the base of his cock. Chloe hissed as I nudged him with the back of my hand. Slowly I ran my knuckles up and down his erection, spreading the fluid that leaked steadily from the tip. With one touch of my lips to that glistening head, he tried to buck upwards into my mouth. Only Aya’s firm grip on his hips kept Chloe from moving. Once again the blond’s hands grasped my hair and tried to force me downward. This was not how it was supposed to go. I did not want Chloe in charge this time. I wanted… no needed to be in control. I forcefully lifted my head and looked at him.

 

“You are not playing fair Chloe. I guess.” I smirked a bit since I was about to do to him what he loved to do to me. Make it so I couldn’t move. “I’ll have to resort to plan B.”

 

“Just quit being such a bastard Ken and do me.” He still wasn’t docile enough for my liking and his demanding tone made me want to dominate him even more.

 

I got off the bed and dug around in the nightstand drawer. I pulled out two things I was very familiar with – the padded leather cuffs that I’d worn many times in the past and a small strip of black leather with five snap closures. Now it was Chloe’s turn.

 

He raised his arms above his head and I fastened each wrist inside and then through the headboard by a short chain. Now that he was held immobile I could do as I liked.

 

Then I took the leather strip and fastened it abound the base of his cock and scrotum. It was tight enough to make coming almost impossible, but not too uncomfortable to cause harm. They’d used that same cock ring on me many times and now, seeing it on Chloe, I knew exactly what kind of frustration was in store for him.

 

“I’ve actually wanted to get you into this position for a long time.” My voice was a bit unsteady as I looked down at him.

 

“All you had to do was ask Ken Ken.” His low voice and seductive smile made me ache for him even more. “Now are you going to fuck me or not?”

 

“Maybe… or should I let Aya fuck me instead while you watch?” I couldn’t believe I was talking like that. I was sure I would curl up later and die of embarrassment. But right then I couldn’t seem to help myself. It was only fair. They’d teased me this way often enough.

 

Aya thought that was a wonderful idea judging by the way his hand was stroking my ass. I gasped as his hand slid down between the cleft in my cheeks. He leaned up and licked the side of my neck. “Yes let me fuck you Ken, and make Chloe watch.”

 

I shuddered at the thought and nodded. Words deserted me when Aya spoke in that low husky tone. “Use what’s in the bag I brought.”

 

Aya was not in the mood to wait and groped for the bag that had ended up discarded in the blankets. I heard the snap of a plastic cap and the scent of strawberries filled the room. I looked over my shoulder and watched Aya read the label.

 

“Flavored lube Ken? Just what else is in this bag?” I flushed to the roots of my hair when he pulled out the vibrator.

 

I was still somewhat shocked myself that I’d actually gone into that shop and bought those items. It didn’t help that the sales girl looked barely old enough to work there. Since I’d bee the only customer that afternoon she’d felt the need to assist me personally. As I surveyed the wall of sex toys the woman had made comments about several of them that had me near stammering my replies. It was then I realized she was fishing to learn my preferences. At that point I made it clear that I was looking for a present for my boyfriend. She looked a little disappointed but still made several suggestions about participating if I ever wanted a threesome… if she only knew.

 

The device I ended up with was about eight inches long, a searing shade of red, made of a jelly like material and had four different vibration settings from pleasant hum to Oh my God! It’s dorky I know but the red color fit with the occasion as did the choice of lubes. The girl even smugly informed me that out of all of the brands in the shop this one tasted the best. I goggled a bit at her for that statement and hastily informed her that I did not want a taste but would take her word for it. I’d escaped relatively unscathed despite a pat on the ass and her phone number tucked in my back pocket.

 

I heard the package being ripped open and knew Aya was in the mood to play. I jumped when I felt the cool brush of phallic shaped latex against my rear. He’d turned the control so it was barely on and the slight vibrations made a shiver run up my spine. I bit my lip when he brushed my balls with the toy. He lightly ran it around my sac and then up my dick. My breathing sped up as he continued to tease me. I half expected him to take the lube and use the toy more intimately but when he leaned back up to whisper in my ear a better suggestion I smiled. We both looked at Chloe who was watching us avidly and squirming a little to try and ease the ache between his legs.

 

Aya handed me the vibrator and the bottle of lubricant. I laid the red phallus side for the moment and opened the bottle. Chloe hissed as I drizzled the strawberry flavored liquid on his cock to dribble between the cheeks of his ass. The stuff was slightly cold and I grinned which earned me a narrow eyed glare. I ran my fingers through the slippery wetness and grasped his stiff length, leisurely pumping him several times. Then I leaned over and took just the head into my mouth and sucked. My blond lover rewarded me with a long groan.

 

The shop girl was right. The gel didn’t taste too bad and I slowly lowered my head. This time I let Chloe thrust a little into my mouth as I tongued his shaft. I was able to take him pretty deep before I had to raise my head. My hand on the base of his cock made sure he didn’t gag me. What I lacked in deep throat ability I made up for in hand technique. I kept up a steady suction on his rock hard dick as I circled his opening with my fingers, just fluttering then against the sensitive skin. His reaction was to breathe heavily and groan my name. It was exactly what I wanted but I could still see him hanging onto his much vaunted control.

 

That would never do… I wanted him writhing and mewling incoherently. It was only what he did to me each and every time we made love. It gave Aya and Chloe a lot of pleasure to totally debauch me beyond the capacity for rational thought. I’ll admit I rather liked it too. Okay, that was a vast understatement. I craved their touch and their bodies against mine. I never would have believed I was such a hedonist but sex with these two was addicting and add genuine affection and love into the mix and it was indescribably satiating.

 

“Ken… quit teasing!” Apparently Chloe had enough of my light touches and I’d decided to accommodate him.

 

I knew he was used to a more forceful touch but I slowly worked one finger inside his tight sheath as I lowered my head again. All the way in and I paused as Chloe groaned again. Then I pulled out just as carefully and waited. I raised my mouth and licked just the head again, lightly tracing the contours of his cock.

 

Chloe spread his legs wantonly and shifted on the bed. I could hear the jangling of the chains keeping his wrists immobile as he restlessly sought more contact then I was giving him.

 

“Ken… more. I need more.”

 

Nope. Still not there but still I added another finger and slid them home.

 

I gasped as I leaned over Chloe’s body. My ass was in the air and Aya was not wasting the opportunity. I felt the warm wetness of his mouth as he prepared my body for his entrance. I had to stop what I was doing for a moment as Aya pressed his tongue against me and licked. The heat spiraled outward from my groin and I enjoyed his efforts to the point of ignoring the task at hand. This was something I’d never experienced before I became intimate with Aya and Chloe. The first time Aya put his tongue there…to tell you the truth I freaked out a bit. But I quickly got over the oddness of it. When he pressed his tongue inside my eyes literally crossed.

 

Someone was getting impatient though, judging by the curses and the pressure against my hand as Chloe arched his back.

 

I curled the fingers that were buried deep inside my blond lover and was rewarded by a sharp gasp. I watched as Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut and his head tossed on the pillow as I hit that spot again. I licked my way down his shaft and took his sac into my mouth and pulled gently. This time he moaned but still it was not good enough. Now I shifted a bit on the bed as Aya’s slick fingers slid inside me. He was not wasting any time and carefully worked two inside me. I winced a bit but soon those seeking digits brushed against the same place I was ruthlessly exploring inside Chloe. I sat up when Aya reminded me of his intentions and that I needed to prepare the blond for the show to come.

 

I pulled my fingers out of him and picked up the vibrator. I bit my lip as Aya added a third finger and plunged them back inside me. Panting for air I grabbed the lube where the red head had tossed and coated the toy. I nudged the small pink opening to Chloe’s body with the flared head as my mouth returned to his cock. Slowly, I worked the head inside and watched it disappear inch by inch into that grasping hole. The sight of Chloe was so damned erotic. His legs were spread wide as I fucked him with the toy. I couldn’t help but groan in appreciation.

 

Aya pressed close behind me and I could feel his slick length pressing against my well prepared opening. I gave Chloe’s twitching head one last lick and pushed the vibrator all the way inside. The last thing I did before Aya claimed me was to turn the setting on the control to half.

 

“Ah…god Ken. Please don’t leave me like this. Damn it!” Chloe’s wail at the fierce stimulation from the toy was nearly drowned out by my moan as Aya penetrated me in one hard thrust.

 

Aya’s arms around my chest lifted me up as he knelt behind me. Now I was sitting up astride his lap and he drove himself even deeper into my body. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as he rotated his hips. His fingers pinched my nipples into achingly stiff points as his teeth grazed my neck.

 

“Look at him, Ken… Chloe is watching us.” Aya’s wicked voice pierced through my lust filled haze. “He likes it when I fuck you hard.”

 

I managed to open my eyes and look. Chloe’s chest was heaving and sweat glistened on his pale skin. He was pulling at the cuffs and rocking his hips as his eyes were glued to the carnal live show he was being treated to. I still had the controller for the toy in my hand and as Aya took me hard I alternated the speed on the vibrator from mid level to high.

 

Aya’s arms were around my chest as I let him use me as he wished. He liked it hard and fast and I sure as hell was not complaining. I only hoped I could last because I still wanted to be inside Chloe when I came. I could tell Aya was close by the gasping little grunts near my ear. He was not a very vocal person in bed but those soft noises he made had pushed me over the edge on more than one occasion. As if sensing my distress Aya’s hand stroked down my torso and grabbed my dick… hard. I cried out as his thrusts became more erratic. Someone was certainly going to be walking a bit stiffly the rest of the day. I closed my eyes again as I teetered on the edge. Only Aya’s firm grip on my cock kept me from spilling over his hand a moment before he released his warm cream deep into my clenching passage.

 

Aya’s murmured endearments in my ear made me feel loved and wanted as he continued to rock his hips. He liked to stay in as long as possible until his flaccid length slipped from my body. I melted against him. Aya held me in his arms as I tried to calm my raging need for release. His hand still gripped me and it was not until I let out a shuddering breath that he let me go.

 

Then the whimpers from the other end of the bed got our attention. I’d left the toy buzzing merrily away on high inside the writhing blond. His hands clenched the padded cuffs and his hips pumped the air.

 

“Ken please… fuck me. Ah...god just let me come. Ken I’m begging you!” Finally the reaction I was looking for.

 

Aya let me go me and I scooted closer till I was kneeling between Chloe’s spread legs. His cock was so hard that I knew the minute the leather band encircling him was released he’d explode. I did not want him to do that quite yet and he actually whimpered as I grasped the base of the vibrator and pressed inward. I was near the end of my tether too and could not hold out against another bout of teasing Chloe. I needed to be sheathed inside his warm body.

 

Chloe’s brow furrowed and he bit his lip as I turned the vibrator off and slowly slipped it from him. His cock twitched as I ran my finger tips up and down the sensitive skin. The toy was set aside and I grabbed Chloe’s ankles.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” I asked, surprised my voice was so steady. “How do you want it Chloe?”

 

“Yes! Now! Please… I can’t… It’s too much. He sounded so needy and so unlike his calm cool self. It was infinitely satisfying to know I’d reduced him to shameless begging. “Hard, fuck me hard. Ken Ken please!”

 

His gasping moans, as the tip of my cock brushed his slick entrance, almost made it end right there. I took a deep breath and plunged inside. His velvet heat gripped me tightly and I swear I saw stars. I’d missed being the one on top, the one in control. Chloe and I were both too far gone for us to last very long but I was determined to make sure it was a fucking neither one of us would forget for a very long time.

 

Aya lay beside Chloe and claimed his gasping mouth in a possessive kiss. The sight of the redhead skillfully plundering his mouth made me moan in appreciation. Now used to the sensation of being buried all the way inside my blond lover I soon remembered the correct rhythm as I slowly pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back into his accommodating passage.

 

Aya’s mouth left Chloe’s and he worked his way back down towards the blond’s weeping cock. I gripped his hips tightly as I tried to find the right spot. I lifted him a bit higher onto my knees and was rewarded by a sharp cry. Yes, my aim was still good after all. Smugly I brushed that area repeatedly. Chloe’s gasps, moans and pleas were doubled when Aya’s mouth descended on his painfully hard cock.

 

We took him like this and thoroughly ravaged his eager body. Chloe begged me to fuck him harder and I obliged. My balls made a wet slapping noise against his ass as I took him ruthlessly. Too soon though I felt the heat build and spread and my whole body felt taut as a wire. Sweat dripped off of me and onto Chloe’s heaving chest. Aya skillfully took Chloe’s shaft down to the root as he played with the leather strap trapping the blond’s erection.

 

“Ken… I need to come," he begged over and over. “Please let me come.”

 

I couldn’t hold out any more either, so I gritted my teeth and granted his request. “Ran take the strap off…let him come.”

 

Aya’s deft fingers removed the constriction and with one more thrust Chloe howled his completion. I’d never heard him cry out so loudly before. His back arched off the bed as his seed shot out to coat his abdomen and my chest. He actually sobbed my name as he shuddered in the throes of a powerful orgasm. I too followed him over the edge and rode out my own climax buried deep in his shuddering body. I think I praised Chloe, Aya and God in that order. Before collapsing totally spent on top of my seductive and panting blond.

 

Aya released him from the confines of the handcuffs. Chloe’s fingers twined in my damp hair as he nuzzled my neck. “That was amazing Ken. You really surprised me.”

 

I summoned the energy to chuckle a bit. “I think I managed to surprise myself as well. I will probably be mortified later.”

 

Aya curled up behind me as I rolled off Chloe and onto my side. He pulled the covers over us all and wrapped his arms around me. Chloe scooted closer as well and snuggled in close with his head resting on my outstretched arm. He yawned nearly in my face and I grinned.

 

“Did I wear you out?” Truthfully I was too tired to move as well. We were a mess, the bed was covered in crumbs and crème, but I couldn’t have cared less. I was warm and felt so damned content that I felt like purring.

 

“You did wear me out which is a feat in itself,” Chloe finally answered. “God I’m tired. If Michel breaks in here later I swear I’ll kill him with a fork. Tell me we don’t have to get up for a while?” Chloe placed a kiss on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

“Nope. We don’t have to be in the shop for another four hours yet. Besides, Michel gets to open the shop this morning and has already consumed enough sugar to make a third world country hyper.” I yawned too as my extremely early morning caught up with me. “Free will keep him reigned in.”

 

“I think I am the luckiest man alive.” Aya’s quiet words caught me completely by surprise. “I have two beautiful men who love me, who keep me sane in a world I’d all but given up hope for. You both are the reason I’m here today. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost either one of you. I guess I wanted to say that I love you both more than I could have possibly imagined.”

 

I was so touched that I was speechless for a moment. I’m not one for eloquent words or poetry, but I tried to speak from my heart. “God, Ran I love you too. I don’t know what I did to deserve the both of you but I pray every day I don’t fuck it up. I belonged to you. I had for a while but now I can’t separate my love for you with my love for Chloe. You both hold equal places in my heart.”

 

Aya hugged me closer and we both waited for Chloe’s declaration.

 

The only thing that punctuated the mid-morning stillness was a slight snore from the blond that was sound asleep against my chest. I looked over my shoulder at Aya and we both laughed quietly. We knew Chloe loved us just as much and decided to follow his lead and get some sleep. At least for as long as Michel would let us.

 

I was so warm and drowsy that the thought of Michel bursting in here later and seeing the scattered remains of our morning’s activities filled me with amusement, when normally I’d be mortified and hastening to conceal the evidence.

 

On second thought, it would serve the little snoop right.


End file.
